


Don't Call Me Bro

by Heartithateyou



Series: Bro Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, All fluff no feels, Avengers Family, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony have been secretly dating for six months now and Steve is more than ready to tell everyone.But Tony still wants to keep their relationship a secret.Unfortunately, Steve isn't as good at keeping secrets as he thinks he is.





	Don't Call Me Bro

Steve was fine with keeping secrets, he really was.

Back in the day, he’d hidden he was gay for years with no problem. Tell him any classified information and even torture wouldn’t get it out of him. He had so many embarrassing stories about the rest of the Avengers (especially Tony) and he’d kept each and every one of them private.

But he was honestly going crazy trying to keep his relationship with Tony secret.

At first it hadn’t been a big deal. He was honestly so happy to finally be with Tony and so terrified that he would mess it up that he knew keeping it a secret was the best thing for the both of them.

But the longer they were together, the harder and harder it was getting to keep hiding this.

There were so many moments where he longed to tell the team just so he didn’t have to hide everything. 

There was the time Tony had gotten injured during a fight and he had practically beaten his hands bloody dealing with the stress of it. All he had wanted to do was tell someone, anyone, how terrified he was that he could have lost not only his teammate, but his boyfriend.

Then there was the time Tony was being interviewed on a talk show with a host who was obnoxiously flirting with him. Steve usually wasn’t the jealous type, but when she reached over to touch him for the fourth time, he had cracked the glass he was holding in pent up frustration. The entire team had looked at him like he was insane and he’d had to fake a hand cramp.

And of course who could forget the night of the six month anniversary. Steve was on cloud nine the entire day and Clint had asked him if he was stoned because he was smiling so much. Times like this, where he just wanted to share his happiness with his friends were the worst of all. He couldn’t help but picture how the team would be so happy for them and Natasha would probably insist on helping him pick out his outfit.

He couldn’t help but feel like as happy as he was, he was losing something by not being able to share this with the people he cared about most.

But Tony had asked him, time and time again, just to keep it a secret for a little bit longer. And when Tony was earnestly asking something of him, with his gorgeous brown eyes looking straight into his, he would agree to almost anything.

He had tried to talk to Tony time and time about this, asking him what he was so worried about and why he had so many reservations about telling the rest of the team. Usually Tony would just mutter some lame excuse and find some other way to distract him.

And Tony could be very distracting when he wanted to be. That genius was a genius in so many ways and he did this one thing with his tongue-

His phone buzzes to life and he reads the second text message from Natasha, asking where he is. It’s time for their weekly movie night, and he was late from Tony paying him a visit an hour earlier. They’d gotten a little carried away and Steve had desperately needed a shower after it.

He ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath, checking his reflection in the mirror for any signs of him and Tony’s rendezvous. He pockets his cell phone and heads out of his room towards the living room.

As soon as he enters the kitchen he sees Sam and Clint arguing about popcorn toppings, with Bruce calmly sitting on the counter and enjoying a cup of tea.

“What is wrong with you man? Chocolate chips on popcorn?” Sam asks as he tries to grab the popcorn bowl, which Clint artfully dodges.

“Its salty and sweet, the best combination!” Clint says as he moves the bowl further away from Sam.

“Why don’t you guys just make more popcorn?” He asks with a laugh as he grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Thank you captain obvious, we would except Tony ruined the rest of it with one of his experiments.” Clint says with an eye roll as he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Hey, I might have slightly miscalculated the settings on the laser, but you guys are the ones who only bought one box of popcorn for movie night.” Tony says with a smirk as he walks into the kitchen with Natasha, who rolls her eyes.

“Okay, that one was all on Clint-“ Sam starts as Clint throws a handful of popcorn at him.

“Oh, it was not-“ He starts as Sam looks like he’s about to tackle him.

“I can run out and get more real quick.” Steve says, trying to prevent another movie night brawl.

“Thanks bro.” Tony says with a laugh.

“You had your tongue up my ass thirty minutes ago, don’t call me bro.” Steve says before he can even think.

The entire kitchen falls silent, with Clint and Sam frozen still fighting over the popcorn.

“I…. I don’t know why I said that.” Steve utters out, feeling his face blush about fifty shades of red. He immediately looks at Tony, who has an unreadable expression on his face. He honestly wants to die right now, mostly because he just did the one thing Tony had asked him not too.

But he had been holding on to this for so long, it just kind of busted out of him.

“Shit.” He says, contemplating running out of there as fast as his super solider legs can take him.

“Language Rogers. And it’s about fucking time.” Clint says untangling himself from Sam.

“What?” He and Tony ask in unison, both of their jaws dropping.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how to tell you guys this, but we knew. We all knew.” Sam says slowly.

“You knew?!” Tony asks, looking completely baffled.

“Guys, even Thor knew.” Clint says with an apologetic smile.

“What? How? Thor?” Tony asks, his mouth still hanging open.

“Oh come on, you’re living with two spies, a scientist, and Sam, of course we were going to figure it out.” Clint says.

“Plus you guys really weren’t subtle. Steve, you have the worst puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen. And Tony, you were designing new equipment and uniforms for him like every other day, that’s your version of wooing if I’ve ever seen it.” Natasha says with a soft smile.

“I…. I….” Tony utters, clearly still speechless.

“I’m just so happy its out in the open now, you have no idea how many failed attempts we made at getting you guys to tell us.” Bruce says with a slight chuckle.

“You guys made attempts?” Tony finally sputters.

“Oh yeah, we made a lot. Like a lot a lot.” Clint says with a smirk.

All Steve can do is laugh, amazed he didn’t realize it sooner. He should have known that they’d never be able to hide anything from the team and felt so silly for thinking they were getting away with it.

He walks across the kitchen to where Tony is standing, still looking like a fish out of water. He grabs him around the waist and pulls him in close, tilting his head towards his. He leans down and kisses him, feeling the happiness and giddiness rising up inside of him at such a simple act.

He just never realized how amazing it would feel to be able to kiss the man he loved, in front of his friends who loved and supported them.

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Steve asks softly when he finally pulls away.

“How could I be mad at you after a kiss like that.” Tony says, blushing slightly.

“Well just to be sure…” Steve says as he leans down and kisses him again.

“Eww, okay, I didn’t think this plan through, please go back to hiding guys, seeing Tony Stark tongue someone is permanently etched into my brain now-“ Clint says before Natasha shushes him.

He was never going to hide again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
